Harry Potter and the Weasley Sissy
by Shaper733
Summary: Harry Potter is taken in by the Weasley family before second year and given love in a hypermasculine magical environment. This leads Harry, like all others joining the family to become more feminine and become a sissy for the family. Bimbofication, femininization, D/S, and lots of anal ensue. Harry/Weasleys/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue. Content warning Futa Ginny, bull Weasleys, shemale Molly and Hermione, and sissy Harry. If you do not like bimbofication, feminization, lots of anal, and heavy transexual and D/S content please turn away now. Also no sexual contact between characters that have too large of an age gap between them, i.e. adults and children, or any sexual content for characters before puberty. **

Harry Potter was a small child, anyone looking him would think he was younger than he was. Standing all of 4'6" and 65 lbs Harry had suffered from malnutrition his whole life and Hogwarts had not helped him put all the weight he should have back on.

This was even more evident as Harry was saved by the towering Weasleys that had just ripped the bars off of the window. Ron had always towered over him having at least a head and this summer puberty seems to have hit him hard growing another two inches already. His brothers George and Fred who were driving the car looked immense, all ready to go into their fourth year standing 5'6" and having wide developing chests. Harry curled up into the back seat with a smile, holding Hedwig's cage and feeling safe and secure for the first time in months.

Landing at the Burrow sometime later was an amazing experience as the slanted, ramshackle house gave off a wave of energy, filling the core of his small frame with warmth, similar to what the other Weasley's had always given off. As the car landed the family emerged lead by the mother and father. Mr. Weasley stood 6'6" standing proud with a look of concern on his chiseled jaw and muscular arms crossed over his wide firm looking chest. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, looked like the ideal, curvaceous housewife, something that would drive Petunia green with envy. Thick lips, soft facial features, and thick crimson hair sat on the matron's head. Looking down she was the owner of two enormous breasts nearly the size of her head, a thin waist, a luscious set of thick thighs, and a juicy bubble butt.

Getting out of the car the stern expressions on the parents slipped away as they took in the sight of Harry swimming in his cousin's oversized cast-offs. As the towering twins went over to explain to their father where they had been the matriarch of the family rushed forward, seizing the small fragile youth and began looking him over not liking what she was seeing. Only half-listening to her sons Molly pulled out her wand and began casting, checking to find out what she could about this small youth. The few charms she knew did not give her any good news and a frown crossed her beautiful features. She whispered almost too quietly for him to hear, "What have they done to you?" As she pulled him in for a hug and ushered him in, out of the cold while the men finished talking.

Inside Molly took some of the still-warm dinner and mad Harry a plate. It was only as Harry was having trouble a fourth of the way through the hearty meal stacked high with meat and carbs needed for her growing boys that she realized he most likely couldn't eat it all. Ron came in shortly after and Molly had him finish Harry's still mostly full plate, knowing he'd attack it with gusto, as Molly pulled Harry up the stairs to get him cleaned up and ready for bed.

The Burrow itself was a chaotic mess with additions thrown on as needed to meet the needs of a growing, active family. The central staircase wound up five floors and had seen additions for each of her boys. Bill and Charley each had apartments on the top floor of the house. While busy with work and friends both brothers still had a room with Bill working for Gringotts and Charle with a dragon preserve over in Wales. Both still lived here however and tried to make family dinners at least twice a week and checking in on the days they can not. The twins and Percy took up the fourth floor with the twins sharing a massive room together on the one side of the house and Percy on the other side of the hall. The next floor down was Ginny and Ron nothing special there except, much to Ron's complaint Ginny had the bigger room. Lastly on the second floor was the master bedroom and the spare bedroom that he would be using. Each floor has its own bathroom with full baths that are shared by the occupants of the floor, meaning after getting Harry's few possessions into the guest room, one much bigger than his at the Dursley's even this year, Harry was brought into the master bedroom to use Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bath.

The tub itself was massive but at this point, the whole thing was a blur as Mrs. Weasley had to bathe the poor boy as he fell asleep in the warm water with a stomach full of food.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

That night, after bathing and tucking little Harry, in Molly and Auther needed to have a talk. "You should see the boy though Arther, he's too skinny, I could count his ribs," Molly said letting a tear roll down her pretty face as she got ready for bed. "And the scars Auther, I need to take him to St. Mungo's and have a professional healer check him out."

"I know honey, I talked to the twins and for once they were completely serious, didn't even complain about being on bottom this week for the family for taking my car," Arther answered getting undressed for bed.

"I know, you should talk to your boss, Amelia, and see if she can send an Aurors to meet us there and follow up. With any luck they can see to it the poor boy never has to go back there again," Molly said making the cute face she always did when she was thinking real hard, scrunched up with concentration. Arther always found it hot had he not already caught a glimpse of the lacy nothing trying in vain to hide his wife's overflowing curves.

"Sound like a good idea now why don't you come over here, I just want to feel you next to me all night," Arther said patting the bed next to himself even as he pulled out some lube and started greasing up his nearly fourteen-inch cock for her back door.

Giggling with a bit of a vapid expression settling in over her face pulled out her twelve-inch around daily where plug with a pleased grown and sauntered over even as her own eight-inch cock started to bob with every exaggerated sway of her 40-inch hips. As she sank down on her husband's huge thick cock a content edge is added to the simple look in her eyes as her worries melted away. After all, Harry was safe and she had a cock in her ass pushing against her prostate, what more could she wish for as the couple settled in to spoon for the night, content with their plan for tomorrow.

**Hey all, so I've been reading fanfiction for years and having several failed to launch ideas and stories. Recently I found a story prompt from Guest No 1 on an AFF board called Weasley Family Sissy and it hit a number of kinks I happen to have. That said there is every possibility I get a few chapters in and quit. So, now for the summery time. Harry is rescued from the Dursleys before their second year and the house is deemed unsafe. As such Harry is taken in by the Weasleys. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your perspective, the Weasley family has some extremely masculine family magic that heightens their male sexual characteristics and lowers the male sexual characteristics of those not in the family. As such the full-blooded Weasleys grow taller, more muscular, and have truly giant cocks. Those not from the Weasley clan, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione when she visits become more feminine. As such as Harry stays with the family he gradually becomes more feminine, especially as he is underdeveloped and this all takes place during puberty, gaining softer features, rounder hips, a bubbly ass, and breasts. Mrs. Weasley helps Harry transition as she too went through something similar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

Molly woke up with a smile on her face and a full ass. Since her marriage this was her favorite part of the day, her stomach slightly distended from the cum Arther had pumped into her hole the night before. As he wasn't currently thrusting into her with abandon, she figured she got up before him. Rolling her hips a little she began contracting and releasing her internal muscles milking her husband into consciousness, all the while hardening as she milked her own prostate on her husband's fabulous unyielding tool.

About fifteen minutes in she was solely focused on her own pleasure and the throbbing member who had long ago remade her insides in its own image. This was why she was surprised as she felt the arms around her waist reach up to play with her tits and the cock she had been massaging start to thrust back into her, hitting her prostate along the way. As soon as this happened the world that had been narrowing before narrowed to only include her breasts that were being mauled and her ass being ridden for all it was worth. As wave after wave of pleasure shot through her the beginning of her morning multiple orgasms began. Rope after rope of cum left her untouched cock as she was pushed into the doggy style position and it pooled below her. Arther's cock went deeper than it had that night, using his own cum as lube setting a ruff and unyielding pace.

After her fourth orgasm ripped through her ass making her scream out his name, Arther roared as he unloaded into her, prolonging her orgasm. After resting for a moment Arther slaps her ass making it jiggle and admiring the Weasley crest tattooed as a tramp stamp right above where his cock rested. He reaches over to the end table and grabs her buttplug to insert and keep his cum in.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

After her early morning romp, Molly took Harry into St. Mungo's after a filling breakfast telling her children to behave as she went out. Fred and George thankfully were on bottom duty so she knew they'd be busy, keeping them out of trouble. The nurse in charge of their case was a recent Hogwartz graduate, blonde and bubbly fitting her violet eyes and permanent facial makeup.

Body modification potions had come so far since she was young and single. The problem people used to face in making the bodies they wanted had to do with dosing times and needing to set timers for your next dose as any form of permanent body modification takes time. It could gradually take place over time naturally due to family magic, like the Weasley's, but commercial solutions were being sought out as well. The big step forward in recent years could be found in her ass, however, her buttplug.

Plugs like hers can deliver slow-acting potions over time, enabling more modifications to occur and be worked on, depending on the size of the plug and what modifications were wanted. Hers currently was working on enlarging her prostate, lowering her testosterone, increasing her breast size, and increasing her sent gland production to increase her natural musk. If she went one more size up, a 13.5" circumference, she could fit in one more modification but she wasn't ready to use that particular plug on a daily basis. 'Maybe after my prostate enlarger, I can run an anal relaxer course to stretch out for it' Molly thought with a giggle.

The nurse had finished taking Harry's information and the two of them were now waiting for a healer to come in. "So how are you feeling Harry?" Molly asked now that they were alone. "You seemed out of it this morning."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, just a little full and sleepy after having a full meal for the first time in a while," Harry replied with a bit of a blush.

"That's good, and don't you worry, you'll be able to go to bed full every night from now on," Molly replied back firmly.

Before Harry could reply the healer entered the room. He was a short man, maybe 5'2", with soft features. Short light blonde hair sat above a gentle face leading done a lithe upper body with a small layer of fat to keep the small but toned muscles from showing. This all changed when you reached the healer's waist. His hips seemed to exceed Molly's own 40" hips and each step caused a visible ripple even through the doctor's robes.

"Mrs. Weasley and Harry I assume," came his friendly and high pitched, but reassuring voice, "My name is Healer Elliot and I'll be helping you today. So what do we have here." He finished closing the door with a swing of his mighty backside.

"Harry grew up outside of our world but just finished his first year at Hogwartz. He became good friends with my boys and just came over for the first time. We figure we should have him checked by a proper healer and see if we can't help him out." Molley informed Elliot as he took out his wand and started a preliminary scan.

"I see," was Elliot's only reply as he kept a smile on his face even as a hard look entered his eyes from what he was reading. "Well from the looks of it we'll give you the muggle-born package to start, why don't you lie down while I have that nurse from earlier, Emma, come back in and see about giving you some potions. Any particular flavor you enjoy?"

"I...if you have it I'd love grape?" Harry tentatively answered, almost like he was confused by being given a choice.

"Grape it shall be," Elliot said with a smile that didn't reach his eye, "Mrs. Weasley why don't you follow me to help fill out some parchment work while little Harry here is sorted out."

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

It took Molly long than she'd have liked, almost three hours, explaining what she knew to the Aura that was called in along with the healers all while little harry was innocently playing in the room they had given them when they first entered. Right now Harry was to stay with the Weasleys as they could tell he was found of them and he needed someplace safe to stay while the Dursleys were investigated. Unfortunately, there was no state-run program for taking in orphans so Molly, after asking Harry is he'd like to stay with them for a while, began filling out guardianship papers.

During this time the healers caught Harry up on his immunization record and figured out the dosage his body could handle for the body modification potions he'd need to recover from his life of malnutrition. With this came the standard checks to see any gender/sexuality potions the boy might need to transition into puberty, just like they did for all muggle-borns entering Hogwartz. While the magical world may be behind the muggle world in many areas, the ability to reshape oneself made them much more amenable to making sure one's inner self matched their outer self. Harry had an affinity for the more feminine toys but identified as a male.

With this, the growth potion being prescribed to his would focus on keeping him small, as Harry liked being small, but catch him up to his peers. This would also be matched with some more feminine and slight mass to keep him lean, but healthy. These would be long term potions however and Molly was informed she would be in charge of showing him how to use the potions butt plug they'd need. Luckily as they are a single formula the mini injector, with a circumference of 5.8", wouldn't bee too bad for the boy.

Molly then got the potion needed and took Harry home and took them into her bathroom. In the light of day the large bottles of lube and smell of cum and ass were intoxicating to young Harry. In the bath was an enema nozzle and several dildos there for cleaning and when Molly gets horny in the shower.

Molly has him undress and stand in the shower his little cocklet getting hard as she also undresses. Harry blushes as she pulls off her shirt leaving her in a white, lacy bra. Pulling her skirt off harry could suddenly smell her sex as a thong cups he swollen balls and semihard cock. The thick bush of hair above her sizable cock releasing the sent the caused his arousal.

"Now listen Harry, I'm sure you're not used to this but here in the magical world, we're ok with people being different. But in order to get these differences sometimes, we need potions." Molly explains pulling out the potions supplies the healers had given her.

"In order to make sure the potions work they need to be absorbed over a long period of time so they don't hurt you," she continued pulling out the cute little plug Harry would be starting on.

"A...and h...how are we going to do that," Harry nervously asked licking his lips as he stares at her cock.

"I'm glad you asked, see this plug here," she said tapping the mini plug next her, "we magicals use them to help give potions the time they need to work and not hurt us."

"But where does it go," Harry asked with big innocent eyes.

"I think you know Harry, just where I have mine," Molly replied with a bit of a sultry tone. "See," she said turning around showing her massive plug off as her lube, stretched hole came into view. "It'll be just like mine."

Harry licked his lips as the smell from her ass shot right through him. The plugged hole seemed to shine with a wet coating and a pungent aroma that went straight to his tiny cocklet. The stretched brown eye with a golden plug would haunt Harry's dreams for months to come making him what to worship Molly in all of her glory.

"Now Harry I need you to bend over, I'm going to wash you out so the potion works it's best and then get your plug in ok," Moll told him, giggling as she looked over her shoulder and saw his enraptured look.

"Sure," Harry quickly mumbled as he turned his little body around, red as a tomato and with so many feelings he didn't understand.

The enema process itself was enlightening for Harry. The water entering his system was indescribable but the machine slowly pulling it out later was amazing and after a full 5 cycles and 15 minutes he felt oddly clean down there.

The plug took some effort to get in but Molly was gentle and, after fitting 2 fingers up his back passage, managed to get the plug seated in. It made him feel full but was not overall unpleasant. Molly informed him he'd need to leave it in there all day for it to do its work and to come see her if it started hurting or he needed to use the restroom. With that done he ran off to find Ron and maybe play some quidditch as the plug did funny things to him every step and jump he took heading out.

**Wow the plot bunnies are in overdrive humping away inside my head for this one. Hope you don't mind the short length and don't expect follow up chapters as quickly as this one, it just sort of came to me. For those of you worried about the bimbofication tag don't worry, I'd never turn Hermione into a mindless bimbo. I mainly mean it for the esthetics and maybe a little mindlessness when a cock is already busy sawing away into the female, shemale, and sissy cast. As for Molly she is actually a shemale like Hermione will be and yes spending as much time with the Weasleys, along with some choice potions turned her into the witch she is today. Any ideas/ fantasies you'd like included are always welcomed. And until next time, I hope you have a fun and horny 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

Harry was having a blast at the Burrow. He's been there for about a week now and it was a total contrast to his life at the Dursleys. While Auther and hadn't been around much with work the rest of the family was great.

The twins are a riot but were mysteriously absent for most of the days, always making him laugh with their antics over dinner. It seemed like they were purposely trying to make him laugh.

Ron and Ginny made for interesting friends. Ron disappeared from time to time but always seemed full of energy and life. Showing him around the house, challenging him to some broom races, and just generally goofing off. Ginny, on the other hand, was quiet and blushed frequently when he entered the room. She always seemed to have a pillow or something covering her up and would lag behind when invited to do something. 'Maybe it's hard to run in her skirts.'

Percy, Bill, and Charley were almost never around, only popping out during dinner but otherwise making themselves scarce. Though he did occasionally see Percy walking around talking about getting a "stress reliever" before getting back to studying. Whatever that was it must have involved some exercise as he had seen him sweatier than the weather would cause on several occasions.

Molly was probably the biggest influence on him this week, however. He would easily tire faster than the other youngsters and Molly made him rest, so the potions could do their work. In this time she had him talk to a couple of nice Aura's, just like now.

"So could you please tell me Harry, how are you doing, do you like it here?" A pink-haired Aura named Tonks asked.

"It's great, I get to hang out and Mrs. Weasley and her family have been great to me," he responded looking at the crimson matriarch with a smile.

"That's good," the pinkette replied, "So I take it you like it better than the Dursley's"

"Oh definitely, they don't make me do all of the chores and I get to eat as much as I'd like," he animatedly told her quietly damning his uncle with every admission as Tonks took copious notes.

While this was going on Molly was talking quietly off to the side with a mountain of a man, giving even Author a challenge, an Aura named Kingsley.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for getting ahold of us, this case of abuse is highly disturbing," Kingsley's deep, butter-smooth voice quietly reached her ear. "We've done a preliminary investigation and the case is clear, I'm not sure how they got away with this for as long as they had."

"I'm glad to hear, poor Harry had us so worried when the boys brought him here," Molly responded, slightly flushed from the ebony man in front of her. "So what's next for him, Harry deserves a proper wizarding family to help him grow."

"For now my boss, Madam Bones, is looking to prosecute and have Harry safe. Luckily your family has sponsored a guardianship request. Should allow us to keep this whole matter quiet and not drag the boy through the presses with what's happened to him," Kingsley responded leaning forward slightly. "Especially with the Weasleys's being such a … fine example of the wizarding world," he finished looking down.

"Oh you," Molly blushed, slapping Kingsley's arm enjoying the attention. "You know the poor boy hadn't even been started on a potions supplement course yet, how could he slip through the cracks like that," she asked pushing her arms together making he cleavage more pronounced.

"Such a shame, I'm sure someone like yourself would be more than happy to help him learn to take his potions right, wouldn't want the poor lad to not be himself for longer than necessary right?" Kingsley responded taking in the woman before him, just imagining how she takes her potions stirring his interest all the more.

"Of course, we've already consulted with Healer Elliot and have Harry on some corrective potions now. I'll tell you what, he's really taken to them. I see so many possibilities opening up to him once we get him going," Molly finished licking her full, plump lips noticing a not so slight bulge in Kingsley's robes.

"Well, that's good to hear. How about you take me up to your facilities so I can … inspect them and make sure you have what you need to instruct Harry as he truely enters the wizarding world," Kingsley motioned for the door noticing a tenting in Molly's skirt.

"Follow me, officer," Molly said with a sultry smile giving her hips an exaggerated sway leading him up the stairs. 'I can't wait to see how he compares to my dear Arther."

Once in the master bathroom, Kingsley checks out the equipment and the plethora of dildos in the area. "Everything seems to be in order, I just need to verify your own training so we know how far you can take the boy's own," Kinglsey says turning to look at Molly as a massive tent forms in the front of his robes.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Molly says turning around, pulling up her skirt, "come and find out yourself officer."

The alluring way Molly rolled her hips was all the invitation Kingsley needed as he pulls down Molly's thong. Even before this, he can see the tail of the truely massive butt plug Molly had in, a 13.5-inch circumference one she just barely squeezed in this morning, along with two massive balls being cradled within her thong.

With the thong out of the way, Kingsley could see how this massive plug stretched her hole and the weight of the plug pulled down without the support of the thong in place. The musky aroma wafting off of this crevis was just intoxicating and he couldn't help worshiping this colossal ass before taking it.

"Oh, mmh. Aura Kingsley," Molly moaned as the taunt muscle surrounding her plug was played with by Kingsley's tongue swirling around it almost playfully.

Leaning back into the man Molly could feel him grabbing her plug and starting to fuck her with it, slowly pulling it out ever so slightly and twisting it back in, all the while never letting up with his tongue. With this, the primal part of Molly's brain with a direct connection to her ass took over. Higher thought ceased and all there was, was this moment and the wide toy in her ass bringing her pleasure.

Kingsley for his part could tell a switch had flipped as the massive cheeks he was playing between tried in vain to swallow him whole. He had heard, during his time at Hogwarts, what a cock slut Molly was but seeing it in person, after all of her potion enhancements was something to behold.

Her ass, one of the biggest he'd had the pleasure of playing with was beating him up, trying to suffocate him as it released lethal amounts of hormones instantly turning his cock to diamond with his first inhale. Her own sizable cock, when it briefly came into view, was splattering precum all over the bathroom.

Truly this woman was made for this, had turned herself into a sexual goddess, Her pubic hair storing her erotic scent and trapping it there, letting it mature and mutate into something that made his mouth water.

Not being able to take it anymore, Kingsley violently pulls the plug out, allowing her ass to make one of the most erotic slurping sounds he'd ever heard and told her, "Grab the counter," as he gets his pants off as quick as magically possible.

Looking back with her tongue hanging out of her fat, juicy lips Molly sees the black cock that would give her husband a run for his money. The ebony serpent looked to be about 15" long, a little longer than Arther, but only about 12" around where Arther is 13.25".

Molly moaned as the Aura's chocolate cock entered her slacken hole in one, quick thrust, making a delightful clapping sound as his chiseled abs smashed into her now jiggling bubble butt. Kingsley then set a pace she was all too familiar with, the quick, dominate pace of an alpha that had met such a large omega like herself. Many men, she vaguely recalled through her cock-drunk state, had taken this pace with her, not the least of which being Arther on a regular basis.

This though was largely lost on her as a massive orgasm washed through her as the fat member invading her ass hit her enlarged prostate just right and to all the world it looked like she had started pissing cum. Such was the quantity the continued to be produced as Kingsley continued his assault.

Kingsley for his part was amazed how her ass was sucking him in and how she shuddered and seemed to milk him through her one large, rolling orgasm. He'd never seen a butt slut like this before and he was not going to waste this opportunity. He bred her ass as he spanked her and watched the creamy object of his lust take on a pink hue.

The real breaking point came as he started fingering her ass as fucked her fitting first one, the two in. this increased the tightness and drove the goddess of lust crazy. Finally, he came as he fit his fourth finger in, making for an incredibly tight fit and making the stream of cum cumming out of Molly's cock turn into a full-blown torrent.

When he pulled out he appreciated the wide, red, gaping hole before him as Mrs. Weasley had collapsed face-first into a massive puddle of her own cum.

Molly was dimly aware as her plug, that only 20 minutes ago had been a tight fit, was reinserted with little effort. She then vaguely heard the nice Aura that had finished plowing her into euphoria pant out, "Well, it seems everything is in order. After this inspection, it's clear you should be able to help young Harry transition into the magical world."

All of this, however, would take time to process late as right now the only thought running through her mind was a throbbing from her balls as it was clear, every last drop of cum she had, had just been milked out of her twin, hurting but satisfied, she-nuts.

**I hope you all enjoyed. This for some reason seems to be easier and more fun to write than the more serious ideas I've tried. For those of you that are curious, I'm using bad dragon toys for sizing references, It's actually where the plugs specifically come from. Until next time, read more smut. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

While Kingsley and Molly were upstairs concluding his side of the follow up his investigation Tonks had gotten everything she needed from Harry and figured she'd take the time it took Kingsley to get off getting to know her cousin.

"So what do you think of the magical world so far?" Tonks inquired.

"It's different, the fashion styles for one, it kind of looks victorian but different, you know," the little boy said, gesturing towards Tonks.

"I can see what you mean, my dad had said something similar," Tonk's replied look down at her own outfit.

She was wearing the dark outer robe of an Aura uniform. Under them, but visible through the open front you could see she was a tailored black waistcoat with deep purple highlights emphasizing the tiny waist her shifting skills allowed her to obtain. Beneath that was a blouse with a built-in corset the same color as her coat's highlights. This was all pulled together with a thick, black and silver belt held diagonally across her hips sat above a smart pair of black slacks and comfortable but fashionable combat boots.

Overall, she wouldn't look too unusual in Diagon Alley but would look a little too steampunk for modern muggle London. That, and her proportions that only magic could cause. She was rocking a 38 - EE, after all, she had to move around, her waist was small, even by the magical world standard at 24". Her hips then blossomed out to her muscular 38" frame giving her the strength to sprint around as needed by her job. Overall, she looked sexy but professional with an obsession for the color purple.

"Not that that's bad mind you," Harry said with a blush. "I like it the style, individualism, and flare is amazing, I really like it," he finished looking down with a blush.

"Oh really, then why not try it out yourself?" she inquired looking at Harry's rather plain robes covering his muggle clothes.

"I didn't get a chance to get anything else yet," Harry murmured. "Mrs. Weasley hasn't had a chance to take me to Diagon yet and when I went last time Hagrid rushed me through getting clothes at Madam Malkin's and got the standard school robes," he finished.

"But nobody gets the standard robes," Tonks exclaimed, "and who would send Hagrid, I love the man but he has no sense of style," Tonks finished.

"I didn't realize that until afterward, while the ally was amazing I didn't have the time to really find out how things worked and just let Hagrid set things up," Harry replied in a rapid but quiet fashion. "But Mrs. Weasley said she'd take me into the alley this weekend and help fix that, she even let me send a letter to Hermione and she agreed to help me out then," He finished sounding much more excited.

"And who might this Hermione be, does little Harry have a girlfriend?" Tonks teased, ruffling his hair.

"No, she's my best friend," Harry blushed. "She has a way better taste in clothes than me and said she'd help."

"Glad to hear, wouldn't want my little cuz to not look like what he wants," Tonks replied with a smile on her face.

"Wait, are we related?" Harry asked suddenly taking on a guarded but hopeful look.

"Yeah, your grandmother on your dad's side is from the same family as my mom's old family," she explained trying to put Harry at ease. "So yeah, I think we're cousins sometimes removed."

"Really?" he asked now more curious than on guard.

"Yep," she responded, making sure to pop her p.

"Wicked," he replied looking happier than he had in a bit, "so I have some good family then," he finished with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Sure do," she shot back, her grin now firmly in place. "How about this, you said you were going to Diagon this weekend, right?" she asked. After Harry nodded she continued, "How about you tell me when and I'll try to swing by and we can get in some family bonding?" she offered.

She barely finished before Harry responded, "Absolutely, we'll be getting to the Leaky Cauldron Saturday at 10 and will be heading to Madam Malkin's first to sort out my school robes first."

"Sounds good, I have off then so I'll make sure to be there," She responded with a wink making Harry blush.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

Mrs. Weasley descended the stairs sometime later after cleaning up. Luckily the cleanup took less time than the actual recovery as a few simple summoning charms collected the small lake of cum she had been bathing in after her bout with Kingsley. After all, several body modification potions required cum as an ingredient. Waste not, want not.

As she limped into the kitchen she saw the Auras heading out as Harry tentatively gave the young purple-haired Aura a hug. As it turned out the two were cousins and hit it off. It was good to see Harry having some more pleasant family to call on.

Once they were gone Harry hurried over to her, "Molly, I really need to use the restroom, I was holding it while you were talking with the big Aura and I really need to go," he said doing a small dance she couldn't help but find adorable.

"Sure Harry follow me upstairs and we'll take care of it," She replied with a fond smile and a shake of her head.

Heading up the stairs it didn't take them long to enter the bathroom and while it was cleaned, the smell of sex was still thick. Harry's eyes glazed over as Molly lead him to the vanity and had him bend over.

Harry was overcome by the smell as Molly had him bend over as she pulled off his pants and underwear, all he could focus on was the smell invading his mind. Living with the Weasleys for a bit now he was familiar with the smell as it permeated the house and in particular followed Molly around. It was intoxicating and ignited something within him, even as Molly pulled out his small pug, making him moan.

As the enema was inserted into his recently freed anus and the warm water flowed into his anus and lower intestine Harry felt himself reacting, becoming hard, even as he felt a pressure building. It was a pressure that happened often when around the Weasleys, and Mrs. Weasley in particular.

Little did he know, as he was about half full he was standing right over where Molly had not 10 minutes ago unloaded a tremendous amount of cum. This, even with the cleaning charms made the air extra potent and primed a primal part of his mind he was only just discovering.

It made him think of the twins, the two strapping lads who made him feel welcome and had saved him. It made him think of Arther as be blushed and moaned thinking of his muscular frame. It made him think of Molly and her tremendous backside and cock he had seen the other day.

That image had stuck with him since the night he thought as the stream of warm water finally stopped distending his stomach where it would stay for 30 seconds before being sucked back out, flushing him out. Parts of her had struck a chord with him even before finding out about what she had below. He was surprised when he first found out, but the bulge in the front of her skirts made so much more sense now.

As the fluids began flowing back out he recalled how Molly had explained, after finding out about the growth potion he was put on, her story. How she originally had the body of a small boy. Just like him she had been small for her age but knew early on she was a girl and had convinced her parents to begin her on potions as she started Hogwarts.

She apparently had to water them down and had alarms set to make sure she took them at regular intervals. She had lived in the female dorms her whole time there and blossomed during her fourth year into an attractive young woman, but lacked the curves she now possessed, those came after dating Arther.

The Weasleys helped her with some family magic to become who she wanted to be and gave her the means to be her true self and have such a large family. That had confused Harry at first and he was unsure how the two of them could have kids. He may not know much about sex but did know a vagina was needed.

As it turns out the wizarding world too had a potion for this. It's actually why they had so many boys. Using this portion leads to a three-fourths chance of having boys. Finding out this magnificent woman had once been like him filled Harry with a warm sense of hope and, even if he didn't know it, lust.

A shudder went through him as the fluids left him leaving behind an empty feeling. It gave Harry time to think about a question that had been bothering him since he joined the Weasleys, who did he want to be. He kind of liked being small. It made flying easier and more responsive. He also liked being held by those bigger than him for comfort now that he had experienced some positive physical contact.

Besides that he wasn't sure other than he was coming to enjoy his sessions involving his butt, so maybe something to enhance that, either for himself or, dare he think, however, he ends up with.

Molly, unaware of the young man's thought process, catches him staring at the ass as the enema cycle finished and giggles as she removes the nozzle and hears a pleasurable grunt leave the youth.

"Well there deary, all better now," she says putting his plug back in. "If you want to help me with dinner I'll be starting with it in about an hour, ok," she finishes with the smirk still on her face.

"Of course Molly, I'll make sure to be back in by then," Harry says still slightly dazed as he turns around and leaves try hard to get that time to his long term memory. It had become a tradition for the two of them to work together making meals and he didn't want to miss it.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

After dinner, Molly couldn't help but smile even as her balls and asspussy had yet to recover from her latest breading. 'I can't wait to see your reaction to my latest conquest' Molly thought, looking at Arther with nothing short of love. The Weasleys, like many wizarding families, knew the difference between love and lust, finding enjoyment where they could in order to sate the higher libido of magic users.

Thinking of that 'conversation' with the Aura made Molly excited for another reason too. Getting to play dress-up with Harry, I mean get the boy a new wardrobe sounded ever so fun. If her limited time with him was any indication he was going to tend towards the more feminine and she had only had Ginny to indulge like that. Not that she was too overly feminine, preferring the tomboy archetype, similar to the female Aura Tonks. Harry she had a hunch would grow into the full feminine look she thought with a giggle.

She could read the boy, and if the looks he had been giving herself and Arther were any indication, along with his sensitive anus, it looked like she'd soon have another feminine type in the house. The Weasley magic would help with that too. She wouldn't be so confident in taking him in otherwise. The wards had accepted him just like herself when he had first entered after all.

Sending the kiddies off to bed she gave Arthur a seductive wink and said, "Don't keep me waiting too long," before sashaying off.

By the time Arther made it up, after finishing tucking the boys and Ginny in, Molly was all ready. Dressed up in a lacy number providing minimal coverage over her twin mounds, before continuing down to for twin tails that draped over her sides. Her panties were in a matching crimson and black but were instead made out of lace. The thong was designed to cup her balls leaving her cock to hang down under its own weight while the back parted in two to allow unfettered access to her lubricated asspussy.

This was the sight Arther walked into with appropriate mood lighting provided by the candles she had started. She smiled over her shoulder at him even as his attention was drawn down her back, in between her wide hips, at her gaping hole. She had only just removed her plug and after going one size up her hole had not closed yet, providing a sight she knew always went straight to Arther's cock.

Within seconds she feels his turgid member enter her as Arther asks, "To what do I owe the occasion, it's been a while since you pulled this particular trick."

"Well, I've been busy and have some good news," she replied, trying so very hard to think even as the cock slut in her took over.

"Oh really, and what is that," He asked setting a pace that was just slow enough to make her higher brain function possible but difficult.

"Well, fuck, the Auras came over today, yes right there, for their follow up interview," she replied knowing she'd have to be quick before her brain became complete mush.

"And. How. Did. It. Go?" Arthur asked making sure each thrust was punctuated with a thrust watching her ass jiggle as he feeds it his cock.

"It went, oh Merlin, well. One of the Auras, fuck, it turns out, yes, was a relative," Molly panted, "The other, Merlin you're stretching me so good, checked to make sure I was a proper magic slut who could teach Harry, fuck yes, since they know what a big strong alpha you are!" she finished with a howl.

"And. Did. You. Show. Him. How. I've. Trained. You." He demanded to know as she set a brutal pace, smacking her ass with each thrust picking up the pace slightly.

"Fuck yes this dirty little cock-crazed slut did!" She howled as her alpha slammed into the hole he'd made his home, hitting her prostate milking what little cum she had left to start getting ready to explode out.

"Good, wouldn't want them to think I was lax at home," he said, even as he started playing with her lower twin globes and admired the way his cock sawed in and out of her magnificent backside. "So tell me, how did the Aura compare?" he asked.

"He was around your size, shit, dark-skinned with a, fuck, looooooong cock, a little longer than yours," she started even as he upped his pace.

"But not nearly as fat as yours," she continued panting with the last of her concentration, "he knew how to milk me but heeded to use his hand to really get me off, not like you," she finished rocking back into him as fast as she could her cock spewing out even as her brain fell finally to the primal lust she had been fighting off.

"You mean like this," Arthur asked setting one of his hardest paces that would definitely leave her ass bruised tomorrow. Something to remind her she was his.

"Yes", Molly screamed in the last coherent words of the night. Her world consisted of her ass and the cock inside it as she was rocked through sissygasm after sissygasm, never once touching her cock.

Hours later Aurthur sat satisfied after making Molly clean up her mess, several times over with her mouth. He swore the amount of cum she went through, it was no wonder she never ate any protein during her meals. As he drifted to sleep, holding her close, his cock in her and her cock already leaking as it made a mess for her to collect later, all he could think was how lucky he was and how he loves this woman.

**So, I hope you enjoy the conversation and deeper dive into Harry's thought process this chapter, next up makeover. After that, I'm not sure how much will happen before I time skip to after second year. If you have any requests for scenes of particular fetishes you'd like explored feel free to message me or leave a comment, not guaranteeing I'll incorporate it but I'll definitely keep it in mind. Until next time, read more smut. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

Harry was ecstatic as he entered the magical alley that served as the nexus of magical Britain. The alley was buzzing with the magic and people that littered the streets and oddly enough set something at ease deep within Harry, similar but different from the Burrow or Hogwarts.

Walking with him down the alley were the three most important women in Harry's life, Hermione, Tonks, and Molly. He couldn't wait to spend time with them today and catch up with Hermione on how her summer had been going.

"So how are your parents doing, I hope your vacation went well?" Harry asked knowing she had just gotten back recently.

"It was great, the French beaches we went to along the Mediterranean were fantastic and I even managed to see a couple of magical sites while we were there," Hermione responded with a smile that threatened to split her face. "How about yours, how have you been?"

"It started out ok I guess," Harry said looking anywhere but at the bushy-haired witch beside him, "But since I got to the Weasley's it's been great. The whole family has been great and Molly, in particular, has been helping out a ton," He finished looking genuinely happy.

"That's good to hear, just let me know if you ever need help alright, I believe I owe you one monster slain," Hermione quipped back but reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed to let him know she meant it too.

"Of course, wouldn't have anyone else at my side," Harry responded tentatively squeezing back.

"That's good, now you better be looking after yourself mister, you look awfully skinny, even if your skin is looking healthier," Hermione said, inspecting her best friend seeing his skin did indeed look better and he seemed to have a healthier glow.

"Yeah, this nice healer Elliot has me on some potions that have been helping. I had noticed that too," Harry said looking down, "but I haven't been putting on much weight from them yet. They mostly seem to be, you know, making me feel better."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad. I know it took me a few potions boosters to get here," Hermione admitted with a blush.

"Wait, you've been on potions?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

"I thought I told you about this, it had to do with why I was being bullied before Hogwarts," Hermione explained quietly, in a rushed manner.

"Really, all I remember is you saying the kids picked on you for being Hermione. I just figured you meant they were stupid and didn't like having friends smarter than they were," Harry finished genuinely confused.

"No silly, though thank you," Hermione responded with a blush, "It was for being a girl, even though I needed some potions to help my outside match the inside."

"Like what, you couldn't have had even frizzier hair," Harry teazed still not getting it.

"No, it's… my magic was feminine even if I wasn't always," Hermione answered giving her best interpretation of a tomato, not thinking she'd have to spell it out like this.

"Oh," was Harry's eloquent response.

"Yeah, so ever for the last almost two years I've been on potions and tada," she said, gesturing down her young but undeniably feminine body.

"I never would have guessed," Harry whispered out so she could barely hear him, "How'd you know your magic was feminine?" Harry asked.

"I had the doctor check it when I was doing my first visit to St. Mungo's before school. why? Haven't you had yours checked?" Hermione asked.

"I hadn't been there until this year, and I don't remember, it was kind of busy," Harry responded. "Wait I know," Harry said turning back, "Mrs. Weasly, do you know if Healer Elliot had my magic tested?" he asked.

"Yes dear, why?" Molly asked breaking up her lovely conversation getting to know Tonks.

"Hermione was telling about her test and I was wondering what mine said," Harry responded in open curiosity.

"Well these things do change with time and environment but your magic was a blue on the scale," Molly responded a little quieter than she normally would, not knowing how public he wanted this knowledge to be.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well you know the rainbow right," Hermione jumped in before Molly could open her mouth, "masculine magic is on the red end and feminine magic is on the violet end," Hermione explained.

"And what does that all mean," Harry asked genuinely curious, "Is one weaker than the other he asked a little guardedly."

"No, nothing like that," Hermione responded, "Masculine magic tends to be better at more offensive magics and when you need to force your will on others. Feminine magic tends to be better at creation and defensive magics. They also tend to be reflective in your personality a bit," Hermione finished with a blush as she fully processed what Harry's results meant.

"And what were your test results if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked.

"They were indigo," Hermione responded with a blush.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

Harry was astounded as he entered the more detailed and customized section of Madam Malkin's. Before him was a sea of fabric and colors he could hardly imagine and wished he'd gotten to explore this section when he first entered the magical world.

The party joining him had spread out looking for some clothes they thought he'd like while Madam Malkin got his measurements. She wanted some more detailed fits for his new casual clothes.

The first to come back was Hermione wanting to get his opinion of a few colors. The cooler shirts in green, blue, and purple seemed to call to him and he let her know. She nodded as she went out again with these in mind. Occasionally he'd look over there and find her pulling out silky button-up shirts incorporating some silver detailing.

Next up was Tonks looking to get some over clothes for him to look at. She brought over some more goth looking coats and accessories but she quickly realized looking in his eyes that this wasn't his thing. She took them back and started over and found some sleeker robes in lighter hues and Harry seemed to like these better, liking the light materials, fluttering materials with middle sashes to make them hug his slender body and flow out behind him and give him some long sleeves and a hood for traveling in the Scottish winds with inbuilt heating charms.

Lastly, Molly was working on his pants and undergarments. For pants, she focused on linens for the summer and silk with warming charms for the winter, merlin he loved heating charms. She focused more on light browns, a few blacks, and some deep blues. After making sure they had a tighter fit with the puberty growth package she moved on to underwear. After asking a few probing questions she got him some lacy panties in dark colors that Harry privately admitted felt great. He loved having something fancy underneath that could make him feel better. It also helped they were designed to ride up to help keep his plug in.

Finally finished a new Harry left the store more confident in himself in black linen pants, an emerald green silk dress shirt, and a silver over cloak. Catching his reflection in a mirror Harry teared up and turned to the three that helped him and croaked out, "Thank you," before diving into a group hug.

Hermione as the closest to him rubbed his back and said, "It's ok Harry, you deserve this, you deserve to feel good about how you look."

It took him a few minutes to calm down and collect himself. "Thank you," he managed to get out as he wiped his eyes and straighten himself out before moving on.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

Tonks's heart went out to the kid as she witnessed him not fully processed that having something of his own should be normal. Looking over at Molly she too had her eyes misting as they went to finish up getting Harry's stuff. Some comfortable shoes, including a few effeminate flats, went by quickly along with some new and improved glasses.

Getting him a full buttplug kit for delivering his potions was, in her opinion, hysterical as she watched both preteens faces get supernova. "Merlin, were we really so easy to tease?" she leaned over and whispered as the two in front of the older woman looked anywhere but each other or the two of them.

"A little, but you also have to remember, they didn't grow up magical," Molly responded making sure to pick up plugs with a vibration rune system for when Harry got older. " You know how muggles are about sex," she finished with a kind smile.

"True, my muggle raised roommates were so cute getting used to their potions," Tonks replied remembering the look on some of her roommates' faces when they first walked in on her taking an enema.

"Imagine being so… limited," Molly said looking at a new dildo slightly larger than her biggest and shaped like a hippogriff's cock.

"I know what you mean," Tonks replied purposely giving Molly a full body once over. "Speaking of, mind giving me a hand when we get back I missed my usual… stress relief today?"

"Of course deary, after all, it's what good friends do and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other from now on," Molly replied making eye contact as she added the dildo to the cart with a wink.

By the time they got everybody home, with Molly coordinating with the Grangers to have Hermione visit the boys sometimes in the coming weeks and the parents can visit and get to know each other, Tonks was rearing and ready to go. Her magic needed release.

Harry was in his room setting up his new wardrobe and Tonks grabbed Molly by the ass and whispered in her ear, "Alight to proper pureblood, it's time to show me how good you can be," slapping her ass hard.

"Yes mam," She replied leading her to the bedroom getting a firm spank every few steps turning her ass a warm rosy red.

"Good girl, now time to show me how good you are with your tongue," she said bending over and lifting her skirt. "Pull down my thong and get to work, my ass needs some love."

"Thank you, mam, it's been too long since I've had something looking so… juicy," Molly responded giving Tonks' ass a firm squeeze as she dived in tongue first.

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmmm," Tonks moaned as Molly's talented tongue did quick, needy laps around her hole before diving in deeper than she expected. "Yes… Merlin, you're good at this."

'You haven't seen anything yet,' Molly thought as she devoured the hole like a man finding water after going without for three days. The smell and taste of ass filling her world, getting her drunk on her own lust.

"Right there," Tonks moaned pushing back even farther. "You must have eaten quite a few asses to get this good."

"You know it," Molly bragged as she briefly came up for air. "You ready for the main course?" she asked raising a cocky eyebrow.

"Bring it," Tonks said bracing for whatever Molly had in mind.

"You asked for it," Molly replied fishing out her not insubstantial cock from its lacy confines.

She lined it up with Tonk's winking hole and circled a few times before watching as it slowly sank in, holding Tonks back from slamming together. She was rarely the chaser by choice, preferring to be the keeper, but she was going to savor this.

"Merlin you're tight. How does this omega cock feel in your slutty Aura ass?" Molly asked finally bottoming out.

"Good, now you better get that ass in motion. After all, we both know who's in charge," Tonks responded quickly setting a fast pace bouncing back.

"Yes Aura, how could I forget," Molly said giving the metamorphmagus's not insubstantial ass a smack just to watch it jiggle.

"Damn right," Tonks moaned as both of them became absorbed in their carnal needs. Their primal grunts filled the room even as their pleasure built. Somewhere along the way Tonk's reached back and activated the vibrate function on Molly's plug and her resistance started to crumble.

The two's anal filled orgasms quickly approached as the delectable, pungent odors that were only possible during and after a good anal rutting filled the room.

"I'm cumming," Molly screamed thrusting in one last time as the plug in her ass and the tight confines of Tonks' own ass milked her for all she was worth.

"Me too," Tonks groaned in satisfaction after the fact enjoying her core unclenching and taking the tension in her shoulders she had been carrying and let it wash away.

"Now be a good housewife and clean me out before I say goodbye to Harry," Tonks said slapping her own red ass.

"I'd love to," Molly said with a smile as her mouth soon filled with the taste of ass and her own cum.

**See, I told you guys this one would take a bit longer lol. Again right now I'm mostly world building so I can skip merrily through second year and get the rest of the main cast into their teens and see what puberty brings. Let me know if you guys and gals like the magic having masculine and feminine aspects to it, I figured it'd give the docs and Molly another indication on how Harry was likely to react when given a choice in his looks and desired body type in the future as they start him on potions. I also figure it might add a nice wrinkle in how effective some potions might be on individuals. Until next time, read more smut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue. P.S. italics will be used for letters.**

Molly Weasley found herself in an interesting position in her life. So long her house had been loud and noisy, filled with the lively sound of her boys and darling daughter. Now her children were either at work, only occasionally there at night or up north at Hogwarts. The house was quiet.

The first weekend had been an adventure, her holes hadn't been that sore in quite some time. As she danced around the kitchen in not but an apron she couldn't help but smile even as the front started to pull tight at the memory.

It'd been about a month since then though and while her needs were being taken care of, thanks to Arther and her sons, and she had received a few letters from the boys and one from Ginny. She wished she got more but she knew with Hermione around they'd at least be kept in line. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought having always liked dominant personalities wondering how she'd turn out in a few years.

Looking down she could see the most recent letter from little Harry and it put a smile on her face. Turns out, given the chance, he had latched on to her and was sending her letters more frequently than her own kids.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

_September 14_

_Auntie Molly,_

_How are things going back at home? Schools been going better this year with things going better in class. I've been getting more help from Hermione. Don't worry, the two of us have been dragging Ron along to help him out. _

_I know I've already thanked her but if you could please do something nice for Tonks. Getting onto the platform would have been such a pain if she wasn't there to help see me off. _

_Madam Pomfrey and Hermione have been helping me with adjusting to taking my potions in school and where the more specialized facilities are. If it weren't for them I'd have no idea what to do out here. Though it is embarrassing to use it at the same time as others. I've passed others using the "potions bathrooms" and while the older students don't seem to make a big deal out of it some of the other younger students and muggle raised also seemed embarrassed too. _

_I have a bit of a weird question though, and hear me out. I was walking around with Hermione and Ron and could hear a voice they couldn't. I know in the muggle world hearing voices is a bad thing but as I've been finding out, the wizarding world is very different. If you know what it could be or who to talk to that would be amazing. I'm just getting worried and need help._

_Regardless, I hope things are going well and I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Harry_

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

_November 15_

_Auntie Molly, _

_Thank you for the advice. I talked to Madam Pomfrey and she ran some tests. It took a while and, after making sure it wasn't a medical issue or some form of divination magic, she figured out what it was. She told me not to tell too many people, but I'm a parcel mouth. She figures there was a snake out hunting some mice and that's why Hermione and Ron couldn't hear it. _

_She said it was a useful gift, but frowned on here in England since Voldemort was the last wide know parcel mouth in England. Apparently in India and other places with more venomous snakes parcel tongues are sought out to help control these pests. Isn't that cool._

_Hermione and I talked to Madam Pince and she said she'd see if she could find us some books on parcel tongues. It might take some time but she told me to talk to Professor Grubbly-Plank since she has a few magical creatures that I might be able to practice with. It kinda makes me excited for next year when I can take Care of Magical Creatures. _

_The first quidditch game of the year is coming up in a couple of weeks. If the two of you have time I'd love if you and Uncle Arther could make it. It'll be interesting playing against Slytherin since Malfoy bought his way onto the team. _

_Hopefully, you'll be able to make it and if you can't I understand,_

_Harry_

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

_December 7_

_Auntie Molly,_

_I was so glad to see the two of you in the stands for the game, and with Tonks too! Sorry, you had to see that game though. I swear most of my games aren't that exciting. Professor Flitwick says it was a shame the bludger had to be destroyed as he would have tried to help figure out who charmed it. _

_Too bad we couldn't talk much since the pretty, but useless, Flopheart had to make me stay in the hospital and not get to visit with the two of you. At least she managed to help me sleep through the regrowth process. _

_Something happened while I was asleep though. One of the other students, Colin Creevey, got petrified. I can't remember if I told you about him but he's a first-year that's a Gryffindor and has been following me around. Hermione thinks he has a crush on me. _

_He was there when I woke up and Madam Pomfrey told me they found him last night and are working on getting some mandrake root to fix him but it's out of season so she's not sure how long it'll be or what he'll remember. I hope it's not too long, he shouldn't miss class for too long._

_Hopefully, they find out what caused it soon. Merlin forbid it happening to Hermione or Ron. Dumbledore's on it though so he has to figure out what it is soon. If I don't write till winter break the solstice can't come fast enough._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

_February 10_

_Auntie Molly,_

_Hey auntie, I hope things are going well at home. Thanks for making the solstice go so well and the gift. I didn't know plugs could move like that. Thanks for that talk too. Hermione said most people get it sooner but apparently that was another thing the Dursleys missed. _

_An accident happened during the first meeting of the dueling club when Flopheart was running things. He tried to get me and Malfoy up there on the stage to practice but Snape pointed out older students should be used to show the younger years what to do. _

_I don't know what his obsession with me is. Hermione agrees while he's cute it's creepy. The way he looks at a few of the students doesn't seem right. Still, he's better than Quirl by default._

_Anyway, I've got to go. Hermione has a study group formed for the next charms test and I don't want to miss it. We've been making some new friends and I don't want to keep them waiting. I want to talk to them about a new book I found that writes back to you, kinda like those mirrors that give you opinions on your looks. _

_The charms and enchantments seem pretty cool, I might have to take ancient runes at some point._

_Write to you soon,_

_Harry_

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

_April 21,_

_Auntie Molly,_

_Dumbledore's gone! Malfoy Sr. kicked him out! I know the attacks have been happening occasionally but still. Sorry to report Ginny still isn't perking up. I've been trying to talk to her like you asked but she's always by herself and just blushes and runs off before I can get in two words._

_When I ask Hermione for help she just laughs like she knows something and tells me it'll fix itself eventually. Anyway, the study group is going well, I'll have to introduce them to you this summer. They're mostly girls since Hermione mostly built it but they're great. They've been helping me with class and a few of them want to do a shopping trip sometime this summer since we'll be getting new uniforms next year. _

_This year is wrapping up soon. Hopefully, they'll find out what's been causing the petrifications soon. None of the kids that they've woken up seen to remember. The stress of petrification seems to have caused a memory lapse. Hermione said something about not transferring the short term memory into long term memory. _

_Anyway, I've got to go. We're traveling in groups for protection and I don't want to keep Ron and Hermione waiting. Since we've managed to rope Ron in now that finals are coming up I better not give him any excuses to skip._

_Till next time,_

_Harry_

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

Molly found herself needing comfort from Arther tonight. Today had been a rollercoaster of a day. Ginny had gone missing and just barely rescued by little Harry.

Turns out that book Harry mentioned wasn't just an enchanted diary to give youngsters advice but something darker that had hurt her little girl. If it wasn't for Harry and Ron somehow finding the way into the mythical Chamber of Secrets she'd be dead.

Not only that but Harry had been hurt. A basilisk bite. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's phoenix and him stepping up his plug to the next level giving Pomfrey more room to push potions into his already unstable bloodstream they might have lost him.

She had been exhausted when she and Arther got home. That's how she found herself now. Curled up around her man's lap, gently sucking on his cock like a pacifier for comfort.

It's something she'd started doing early on in life whenever she was stressed. She'd insert a large dildo, just big enough to stretch her out a little, and find a nice cock to fall asleep with. Arther had added a few extras, making sure to she wore some tight, form-fitting leather outfit with some inbuilt cooling charms to hug her body tight.

In all honesty, it was the only way she'd be getting sleep tonight. Hopefully, things should be getting better tomorrow.

**Wow guys, gals, and otherwise, this story has grown faster than I ever could have expected. Like I had said previously, this time skips us through second year straight into third, and with it some new main characters entering puberty propper. Hopefully, you all liked the letter format for skipping and enjoyed the changes I've made for Harry's time at Hogwarts. Honestly, the duel seems forced when there are other older students there that might now some more offensive and defensive magic. That's all for now. Until next time, read more smut.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

Harry stretched as the gentle light of the English morning entered his bedroom window. Lazily opening his eyes his room entered into his vision and set a smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley had insisted when he got back they properly set the room up for him.

No more of the Weasley family reds and oranges. Despite how much he felt the loud colors fit the family's bombastic personality that wasn't Harry. Susan Bones and Daphnie Greengrass, some new friends from his study group, had helped him look up some of his family history and found out his family signal and colors. His room now was primarily a deep imperial purple with gold trim bringing in some of that Weasley brightness. The coloring used was a nonmetallic gold that contrasted brilliantly with the purple but did not look gaudy having golden everything. It instead brought out the contrast and was used more prevalently as a highlight.

The purple-tinted light washed the room allowing Harry to take in the more personal touches he had about. His collection of chocolate frog's cards, his broom hanging from the wall, and a small shelf filled with a few books charms, defensive magic, and runes he discovered he liked. On his end table, he saw his picture of the study group, all shuffled together the day before they left, and a particularly saucy romance novel he was working through last night.

His friends, for that's what they were now, were pictured on the Hogwarts lawn. Near the lake, you could see Hermione, Daphnie, and Parvati sitting on some rocks discussing some topic from charms he had forgotten, figuring out if they could rework to make the group next to them to shut up about quidditch. All in good fun of course. That next group that had earned the former's ire consisted of said quidditch fanatics Ron, Susan, Justin, and Blaise discussing the next season's odds. Off to the side sat Neville and Luna staring out over the lake talking about some plants and animals found under its waves. Finally, in the middle sat Harry, Hannah, and Tracey with smirks on their faces as they heckled, keeping a running commentary going about the goings-on of the nearby students, both in and out of their groups.

Harry had a genuine smile on his face as he got up and stretched getting out of bed in his silk nighty he preferred, as it made plug access easier, as he looked at what was definitively his room, his first real room.

Walking out, he crossed the hall to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room to take a shower and flush himself for his potion. He smirked entering the room saying, "Morning Mrs. Weasley," blushing as Mrs. Weasley's redden ass was on full display as she picked out her clothes for the day.

"Oh, morning Harry. How'd you sleep last night," Mrs. Weasley asked giving Harry a hug pressing him firmly into bare, impressive bust.

"All good Mrs. Weasley. Seems the mind healer is helping," Harry deflected.

"Good, good. If that changes or you ever need someone to talk to you know I'm here," insisted taking Harry's chin in hand making sure to get eye contact even as she offered a comforting smile.

"I know. You've already helped so much," Harry said quietly as he blushed and kissed Molly on the cheek before leaving her to finish getting ready and entered the bathroom.

"He's going to be a little heart breaker," Molly murmured as she selected her thong and summer dress for the day.

Harry for his part enters the bathroom trying not to get too hard from what he'd felt lower down during the hug. Harry reflected, as he removed his plug and started the potions toilet up, what he'd found out with the mind healer.

Since coming to the magical world he'd found the use of magic and the naturally higher libido of witches and wizards had made them fairly open sexually even if not on social structure and other issues. The use of potions, for those willing to accept their magic's nature and what their subconscious was telling them, reproduction wasn't an issue and as such, what could have been a pureblood pressure to keep the lines going became as easy as a potion cycle.

The mind healer told him that your magic was a manifestation of your subconscious and, while it could change as you grew, reflected your soul. His soul was apparently very feminine and that made sense to him as he identified with girls more and loved the silky skirt piled around his widening hips. He also loved playing with his ass every day he noted even as he hardened from the water being pulled out and banished leaving him clean inside.

Looking in the mirror you could see the difference the potions had done for him over the course of a year. While small he was healthy, having a small layer of fat making him nice and smooth, no longer able to count his own ribs. His hips were widening after he asked Madam Pomfrey to start him on a femboy puberty cycle which at first hadn't done much besides keeping his voice from cracking for most of the year until the last few weeks where his appetite increased quite a bit and his hips had widened at least a full pants size. Luckily it was still within the enchantments of his trousers otherwise he'd have nothing to wear until the shopping trip coming up today.

Getting into the shower Harry's little penis was so hard as the warm water relaxed him and he noticed something new in here he was pretty sure was meant for him. Finding a dildo in the shower was nothing new but one this small was something Mrs. Weasley would never use. Reaching down he could feel the runes on it and he had to know.

As the tip was tentatively pressed against his hole he felt it instantly relax and moisten. Pressing in was easier than any of his plugs had even been and sent a shock through his core. He'd tried masturbating a few times before and while playing with his plug had certainly helped it was never this powerful.

Harry begins pumping it in further and the toy seems to have a mind of its own as it angles itself lower that he intended, until it hits a spot and all higher brain function stops. Moans begin uncontrollably escaping his mouth as he fucks himself harder and lightning seems to course through him.

Eventually, Harry comes down from this high as his knees feel week and he sits down, letting the warm water wash over him. All Harry knew was he needed this again. Finishing up the shower he gets out making sure to take the dildo with him in his pocket after replugging himself.

Mrs. Weasley having heard Harry's shower exploits smirks knowing she'd made the right desition. "Had a good time Harry?" she asked knowingly as he tried to make it back to his room without being noticed.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he sprinted towards the door looking like a tomato, "and thank you."

"Sometimes it's just too easy," Molly said seeing a lot of herself in the boy, "Just make sure to drink lots of fluids and I still expect you to not spend all of your time in your room."

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

Harry was so excited as he entered Diagon Alley to go shopping with his new friends. He had dressed up in a lighter aquamarine button-up shirt, with light grey over robe and grey trousers. Overall a simple but effective outfit that he liked in his off time.

Ron was having some of the rest of the group over now to play a pickup game with the twins and Ginny so he would be seeing Justin, Blase, and Susan when he and the rest of the group got back. Harry went on through meeting up with the rest at the Leaky Cauldron before setting out into the alley proper.

The rest of the group was looking fabulous as ever with Hermione wearing something girly in a nice gold and red summer dress Daphne had apparently helped her pick out. Harry was glad to see the two of them getting along, especially seeing as they came from two different worlds.

"All right, everyone ready? Let's head on out. After all these galleons won't spend themselves," Tonks cheered as she had volunteered to help chaperone this little execution.

"Too right," Tracey agreed from Harry's side, "I hear this one has had his eye on a new sort of outfit ever since they quit being quite so skinny." Tracey quipped bumping her hips into Harry's with a smirk.

"You know it, nice not being the scrawny little kid that first walked in here," Harry replied as a smirk settled on his face, "After all, I'm just glad my ass isn't a flat as the ice princess up there." Harry stage whispered to the side.

"Hey watch it, Potter," Daphne said with a dangerous glint in her eye from up near Hermione, "Wouldn't want Collin to find out you were doing all of this for a private photoshoot now would you." Daphne teased back.

"Ugghh, no thank you," Harry gagged while the others laugh, "I'm sorry Collin but needy and stalker are just not my type."

"Give it some time, I'm sure the hero-worship will die down soon," Parvati reassured him, "You know. Unless he hears you slew Slytherin's serpent for him," she finished with an alliteration that had most of the group giggle even as Harry wondered why he put up with them.

"Look at it this way," Hannah at least offered, taking pity on poor Harry. "He's just a first-year and he's got feminine magic too, in a few years he might make a fun bottom if you're ever bored and need some… release." she finished waggling her eyebrows.

"All right, enough you all. As much as I like ribbing on my little cus, we're here." Tonks offered as they reached Madam Malkin's.

Entering the group got measured for their upcoming uniforms and casual outfits seeing how much they'd changed since last year. Harry was pleased as he grew three inches in height and five in his hips. As he waited for the others to finish he couldn't help but admire his growing butt in the mirror. He'd put a few forth years to shame.

"You know it really does suit you," Hermione offered as she caught his staring in the mirror. "Your butt is one of your best features and you should show it off more," she finished with a blush.

"Thanks, that dress looks great on you too, Daphne really does have good taste," Harry replies looking at the light and flowing dress his best friend had on.

"I know right! It's not fair she's so good at this and at class," Hermione pouted.

"You're just jealous she beat you in potions aren't you," Harry teased lightly.

"Nuh, uh," Hermione refuted like a child before their eyes met and they both started laughing.

"Look at it this way, you at least beat her in the better parts of the puberty department," Harry said gesturing to her more "developed" form.

"That's just cause she's got that lithe supermodel thing going on," Hermione countered, "Plus she doesn't have to worry about creating a literal tent," Hermione murmured.

"That was one time and you know it's ok, it happens to everyone," Harry said chuckling remembering the time Hermione got hard in transfiguration. "Plus you can always use me as a human shield to hide your embarrassment."

"Your the best Harry," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on, it's time to find you something cute to wear," Hermione finished dragging him off deeper off into the shop.

The whole gang got involved in shopping, finding different pieces they thought would be cute for one another. Harry still preferred his cooler colors went more for aquamarine colors to help make his eyes pop and purples for his house colors. Hermione, on the other hand, went for more saturated jewel tones, lots of rubies instead of reds and such.

Little Luna was the wildest of the bunch who had a grand time picking out more pastel color and finding the most bizarre but amazing accent pieces for the rest. Hermione said someone named Wes Anderson would be proud. Hannah went for colors more easily on the eyes too, with some cute but tame tones along with Parvati. The real standouts came from Daphne and Tracey, but for opposite reasons.

Daphne went for bold colors with high contrast and deep saturation. This combined with an aristocratic sense for high style leads to a lithe but attractive figure who demanded the attention of whatever room she enters.

Tracy, on the other hand, asked for Tonk's help and soon was sporting a high energy neon goth look. Deep blacks that seemed to suck up all of the nearby light combined with neon blues, purples, reds, and silvers created an eye-catching look that suited the high energy, snarky brunette.

With the help of the rest, Harry continued his light flowing over robe look, tailored to hug his sides. The trousers were cut to further enhance his but and show off the definition his squats were giving it. In addition, he picked up a few skirts for when the weather was nice, including several uniform skirts. Hermione had told him plug access was so much easier and his own experience with his nighty confirmed that. He also picked up a few shoes with a heel in them as they further enhanced his favorite asset. In fact, Hermione had a blush and had to sit down when he tried on one of his tighter skirts with his heels on.

Overall a tired but happy Harry made his way home in time for some quidditch and good fun hanging out with his friends. A year ago he would have been skeptical life could be this good and, while he was still working on getting over what had happened to him at the Dursley's and the more traumatic incidents at Hogwarts, days like this reminded him that he was worth it and life was good.

**Hey all, it's been a bit but I'm back. I haven't had much time to write the last two weekends but finally was able to get back into the swing of things this week. We're now entering third year so Molly's going to be taking more of a back seat as Harry and the rest of the cast begin to develop and explore themselves in the years to come. Don't worry, she'll still be a prominent mentor and mother figure but her crazy sex antics won't be the only thing going on. Hopefully, you like the group dynamic I've got going on. I'm planning on adding in Ginny soon but she won't be too major a character until at least fourth year. Still working on dialogue so I hope it wasn't too bad as I work on improving. Until next time, read more smut.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

Harry had a flushed face as he finished playing a pickup game with his friends in the backyard of the Burrow. Getting off his broom he couldn't tear his eyes off of the widening chests and tight asses of his fellow guys getting off the pitch. The two teams had been playing hard for an hour and a half, with Ron, Fred, Blaise, Susan, and Ginny on the one team and Harry, George, Justin, Tracey, and little Luna on the other. They were playing a modified pick up game with one Keeper, three Chasers, and one Beater. The games were close each taking around thirty minutes to play but Harry's team narrowly won a 2 - 1 split.

His endorphins running high and the tight uniforms of the other players ignited something in the tinny seeker he was only recently discovering. His friends were fit. From the growing frames of the Weasley boys, more developed and manly than many others in their respective years leading to physically powerful builds, to the skinny but deceptively wiry frame Blaise was developing. Even Susan caught his eyes as her everpresent pants tightened from the wind and a bulge that would put most full-grown men to shame, and matched her developing bust, put hormone-driven thoughts he could not keep at bay in his mind.

As he landed his team celebrated a hard-fought win as Tracey pulled up next to him throwing her arm over the smaller boy. "Well done Harry. Malfoy would be pissed if he knew you were a better chaser too," she joked easily as she followed his eyes on Ron's ass. "Though you might want to change targets quick before you start a Weasley civil war," she says, giving him a light elbowing while noticing Ginny taking in Harry was staring at something.

"Sh..shut up," Harry blushed out, "can't help he's got a cute, tight ass."

"I don't know about that, think I like Blaise's or Justin's better myself," Tracey easily replies.

"Nuh, uh. They're flat as a board," Harry replies as they make eye contact and erupt and bust out in giggles.

"Not everyone can have your ass," Tracey continues giving Harry's ass a light smack.

"I know right," Luna says joining the duo, "the humdingers have been doing their work for you, I hope they visit me soon too."

"I'm sure they'll get there soon," Tracey manages through her giggles.

"I know, after all they can't spend all their time with Susan after all, just most of it," Luna manages with a straight face as she mimes Susan's bust on her frame that was comparable to Harry's.

Needless to say the three of them were barely standing since they were laughing too hard as Justin wonders over.

"Nothing, just bonding with the girls," Harry says waving him off to join the others.

As he walked away the girls plus Harry can't help but check out his ass.

"Harry has a point it is pretty flat," Luna says turning her head to get the best view before they burst out laughing again.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

"And this is my room," Harry says guiding Hermione, Tracey, and Hannah up into his room. He had managed to talk Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into a sleepover tonight for a few of his friends and had gotten the go-ahead before everyone met up. His room got expanded earlier by Molly before they went out and he was now just leading the girls in seeing the extra beads ready for them.

"Nice colors, looks like you found a use for all that house info Daphne found," Tracey said taking in the room. "You ever think of getting your family seal up painted in here?"

"I'm not sure who'd I'd have do that," Harry replied. "None of the Weasleys are that artistic and Dean is on vacation with his family this summer."

"I'm not sure how she is with color, but Luna's illustrations in her notes are pretty detailed," Hannah adds flopping down on one of the bunks.

"She's not wrong," Tracey adds settling into her own bunk, "the illustration charm work she does is top-notch."

"You'd just have to make sure she doesn't make any furry additions," Hermione said placing her bag before joining Harry on his bed.

"Too true, though I'm pretty sure crumple horned snorlax would make a fearsome defender of the innocent, you've seen how those eyes," Harry quips back miming the large eyes the one scetch he'd seen had.

"No doubt," Hermione before she feels something firm roll into her hip, "And what might this be?" she asks firmly gripping the seven inch, textured phallus that up till now had been under Harry's pillow. The flared head and carved runes in gloriously pleasurable texture on an ebony body made Harry blush bright red as she holds it for all of the world to see.

"Wh… where did you find that," Harry quickly asked as he lunged for the dildo Hermione was waving around like a wand.

"Oh this," Hermione giggled as she quickly tossed it to Hannah, "why, you have something you'd like to share with the girls?"

"I can only imagine what a fine upstanding wizard such as yourself could be doing with this," Hannah continues on for her friend at first fumbling the toy before beating Harry to it with a lunge and held him off with one hand. "Surely nothing untold would be going on in your private time."

"Shut up," Harry refutes, "not like you haven't been doing the same."

"I have no idea what you're implying," Tracey says hottilly as Hannah hands her the fake prick, "a toy of this variety has never been found in my possession."

"I notice you're not denying you have one of these finely crafted runic devices," Harry shoots back deciding to let them have their fun and just sit down next to Hermione and pout.

"A lady never reveals their secrets," Hannah responds for Tracey as she's too busy blushing at her mistake as she shakes her head.

"What lady, I thought this was some of my best and baddest bitches I was talking about," Harry shot back.

"And don't you forget it," Hermione agrees leaning on his shoulder as she gives him an over the shoulder hug.

"At least you have something to help now, Hermione could've used that last year," Tracey shot back having recovered from her mess up.

"One time, and can you blame me, between the potions and Lockheart wearing those extra tight robes," Hermione blushes remembering her handsome, but empty-headed professor.

"Sure, just the one time," Tracey shoots back, "if we only count the classroom and not whenever Percy or Cedric walk by."

"Can you blame me, you've seen the both of them," Hermione replies knowing she'd get most of their support.

"True, at least they don't have a flat ass," Harry backs her up.

"Just wait till your potions really kick in, you'll be joining her," Hannah points out for Harry, "you've seen what the other femboys are like."

"At least they group us in the dorms by magic this year, not that I don't like the attention but the boys have been getting hypnotized by my ass the last few weeks," Harry replies looking forward to rooming with Hermione soon.

"What, you don't like Dean checking you out?" Hermione asks.

"What, he's not checking me out," Harry denied with a blush, "It's Ron who can't keep his eyes to himself, the boy needs to work on his subtlety or I think he might have permanently bruised shins from running into shit while he walks behind me."

"That boy has no chill," Tracey laughed, "His hormones must be running wild, chasing anything with feminine magic and ass worth drooling over."

That got all of them laughing for a good long while. "So, who wants to play some truth or dare?" Hannah asks.

"Ohhh, I know that one, I'd be up for that. Who's first?" Harry asks.

"Well I don't know about you bitches but if we're going to do this, and I think we are, I say we do this properly," Tracey says reaching into her bag and pulling out a few butterbeer and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Where'd you get that," Hermione asks, a little scared even as everyone else looked on with interest.

"My parents threw a party the other week and I managed to squire these away," Tracey replied, "Figured it might be fun to have a few drinks while we play. Why? You've had something to drink before, right?"

"I mean, I've had a glass of wine at dinner before," Hermione responded even as Harry and Hannah were passed some butterbeer.

"Then there you go," Tracey says holding out one for Hermione, "You get to start if you take it."

"Fine then," she says taking the bottle, "Tracey, truth or dare?"

"Gotta be dare, not going to chicken out from the start," Tracey replied opening her butterbeer.

"Fine I dare you to pick truth the next time around," Hermione shot back with a smirk.

"Boring, way to start the game," Tracey shot back as she took the first sip of her drink and turned to Hannah. "Truth or dare Hufflepuff?"

"Truth, I haven't had enough to drink yet for what you'd come up with," Hannah easily replies.

"Fine, in that case, who are you crushing on right now?" Tracey asks with a smirk, looking for some more dirt on the adorable dirty blonde.

"No fair," Hannah pouts, "but fine, I guess Nevil is looking pretty good recently."

"Didn't realize you liked the quiet type?" Tracey asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Not like the tall dark and brooding type you like huh," Hannah shot back as she took a sip of her beverage of choice. "So Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered sticking her tongue out at Tracey's proclamation of boring.

"So, how'd you take the transition to the magical world, and all that entailed for you?" Hannah asked figuring she'd go easy to start off.

"It was liberating you know, the non-magical world is getting better but not like here for girls like me," Hermione answered honestly while leaning on Harry for some support before taking a long pull from her drink. "Truth or dare?" she then asked her bed mate.

"Truth," Harry said still taking in how the game was played.

"So, I gotta ask, which team are you flying for, cause you've been focusing a lot on the guys but I saw you eying Bones earlier?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry responded with a thoughtful look on his face, "things are so different here and I haven't fully figured myself out, you know. All I do know is I find some of the boys both cute. That and I'm a total bottom." Harry finished with a blush.

"Shit that's a good answer," Tracey couldn't help her normally sarcastic self.

"Doth my ears deceive me, is Tracey being sweet," Harry shot back with his signature smirk.

"Shut it, Potter," Tracey fired back.

"How about this instead, truth or dare," Harry asked knowing her answer would annoy her.

"...Truth," Tracey managed to get out as she finished off a good chunk of her first drink.

"So I know where the blueberry and myself are on the magic spectrum," Harry said shaking his bedpartners shoulders, "Where are you on the spectrum?"

"I'm, like my house, green and proud," Tracey announced finishing her first drink. "Alright, Hannah, truth or dare?"

"Let's spice things up," Hannah replies. "Dare."

**And, I'll see about wrapping up the sleepover next time. Hope everything is going well for all of you reading. For me, writing dialogue is still something I'm getting used to but I think this went well and hopefully will give some personality for a few underutilized characters I've got some love for. The dare section should be fun to write and involve some more lemons but I'm drained right now and want to give it some more thought before putting those to paper. Until next time, read more smut.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue.**

"Finally," Tracey said leaning back with a smirk, "How about we start out easy for the poor Puff. I dare you to take a shot of firewhiskey every time you chicken out with a truth for the rest of the game."

"Bring it," Hannah replied, gaining a competitive edge to her normally relaxed features. "Harry, how about it, truth or dare?"

"I'm not nearly ready for a dare yet, so do your worst," Harry replied easily working of his first drink even as it was going to his head thanks to his lithe frame.

"Fine by me, since we've just established you're a 'total bottom'", She said making air quotes, "How soon until you start taking some lessons from the other girls and femboys in the relief chambers since they seem to be more your role models?" Hannah finished thinking of one curvy Weasley in particular.

"I'm not sure, depends on the potions and hormones I suppose. I know we're allowed in there this year and it'll be hard to resist. I remember Madam Pomfrey saying depending on your magic level." Harry honestly answered with a noticeable blush and a faraway look.

"Too true Harry. Knowing what I do about you I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Weasley had to take you under her wing before the summer ended given how much magic you have." Hermione replied thinking fondly of some of Harry's more impressive magical feats here during the last couple of years.

"I'm with you, Hermione. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already." Tracey noted with a critical eye toward the only male in the room. "Where do you lie on the power spectrum, Harry?" She asked knowing the speculation she and Daphne had had over the last year.

"Don't know, you know the spell to check?" Harry asked, getting a nod in return, "Then I dare you to check for me."

"Lame but sure," Tracey said using not the ebony "wand" she still had from Harry but her regular one. As she read the result though her mouth hung open as she dropped both.

"What is it girl, spit it out," Hannah said, shaking her friend a little worried.

"You're sure the medwizard didn't say anything to you or Mrs. Weasley," Tracey asked still in shock. After receiving a shake of the head she went on drooling a little, "Harry, most adults range from 1 - 10 on the Merlin scale. Going past that in batches of tens are the high witches and wizards, warlocks, high warlocks, sorcerers, high sorcerers, mages, high mages, magus, high magus, and finally, theoretically goddesses and gods." Tracey clarified.

"Harry, you're in the warlock range already." Tracey said finally, making Hannah's eyes go wide and Hermione take on a thoughtful look even as the Slytherin in her was turned on by the 'opportunities' before her.

"But that can't be, he's only been through one of his magical puberties," Hermione stated with a faraway look in her eye even as they darted around, almost like she was reading some far away text.

"Exactly," Tracey said, wiping away the drool from her mouth, "He's still got two more to go."

"And what exactly does that mean for me," Harry asked confused by all of this even as the last bit of the conversation went over his pretty little head.

"Harry, most Auras are high witches and wizards, a few, and I do mean a few, of the higher-ups would be a warlock like you and someone like Dumbledore or You Know Who would be something like a sorcerer," Tracey answered her friend with something approaching awe.

"Magical puberty on the other hand," Hermione steps in, "Happens around your thirteenth, sixteenth, and twenty-first birthdays and your power doubles when they happen." Hermione continued with a blush now eyeing the fallen sex toy. "Usually your sex drive increases with your magic, particularly as you adjust to it. In general though, the more powerful the witch or wizard, the higher the sex drive," She finished unable to stop her mind from imagining her friend in a couple of years.

"Wait, so you're telling me it's going to get worse," Harry exclaimed even as his libido was kicking in ever since he got a little tipsy and his precious toy rolled closer to him.

Hermione reaches over and pats him on the thigh, "It's ok, we'll help you get through it. Plus that's what the relief chambers are for, you'll just have to join them a little more often than others."

"Too right," Tracey said finally recovered, if not having it totally sink in. "Hermione, truth or dare?" She asks, trying to get things back on track, giving Hermione a daring look.

"Dare," Hermione responded, rising to the challenge.

"All right, let's see if you've got the courage of a lion. Let's see you take a nice, long lick of this." She says picking Harry's ebony wand back up.

"Well, I mean … ," Hermione blushed before reaching out for it. "It has to have some self-cleaning charms on it" Hermione almost murmurs before sticking her tongue out and giving a tentative, but long, wet lick from base to tip. As she did the runes lit up with magic under her touch and as she went Hermione's eyes fluttered as she let out a moan at the end.

"Damn, that tastes good." Hermione lets out as she looks around. Hannah's jaw dropped, Tracey had a smug look, and Harry looks at the 'wand' questioning with a little lust before leaning forward and licking it himself, experiencing the same reaction.

"You're right, the magic feels so good and it tastes like chocolate." He says, smacking his plump lips.

"I know, right," Hermione said, wondering if she'd develop an oral fixation. "Alright, Hannah, truth or dare?"

"You kidding me, after that little display from the two most feminine magic users here, dare," Hannah replied confidently.

"Alright then, how about you take off that top for the rest of the game," Hermione said with a smirk, having to move the chocolate wand away from Harry and herself before they started licking again.

"Easy," Hannah said, removing her top revealing a modest, if not as developed as Susan, rack clad in a black bra. Turning to Harry she couldn't help it as she saw his distracted, almost clouded eye, and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry proclaimed, taking another swig of his liquid courage.

"Why don't you see if the Weasleys have any more toys that could help us spice up the evening," she asked with a giggle.

"O...ok," Harry replied, suddenly a bit more nervous.

Exiting the room he headed across the hall to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and knocked before popping his head in. Inside the voluptuous Mrs. Weasley was getting dressed in a tinny, see-through, black nightie with crotchless underwear displaying her mammoth mammary glands, thick ass, extremely wide and plugged hole, and swinging half-erect cock. The sight took the slightly tipsy and already turned on Harry and sent his hormones into overdrive as his little cocklette tented his panties and he licks his lips.

"Is there something I can do for you Harry," Molly asked with an amused smile on her face thinking 'I've still got it'

"Yeah, uhm… some of the girls were… wondering if we had… some guest toys available… " Harry managed to get out, all while unable to take his eyes off of the goddess before him.

"Sure sweety, toys are in the chest over there, help yourself to whatever you'd like. Just remember, you all are probably not ready for some of the… more advanced stuff." Molly offered even as her cock throbbed to life, seeing Harry's cute little tent forming in the front of the silk nightie he treasured so much.

Bending over to root around in the trunk left Harry on full display as he wiggled from side to side, unconsciously, for Mrs. Weasley's enjoyment. Harry grabbed another few dildos ranging from six inches to ten, a few butt plugs, a harness, and a larger double-ended dong just in case. As he rose, treasure in hand he noticed Mrs. Weasley's full glory and couldn't help it. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you're the best. After tonight I think we might have to have a little talk. Some way for me to… show my gratitude the girls brought up." Harry managed to get out with a wink before heading out.

As he left Molley only had one though. Arther better get up here now!

Returning victorious Harry splayed out the many toys they'd have for tonight out onto the bed for all to see. Tracey let out a whistle as she finished a shot of firewhisky and proclaimed, "Damn Potter, I didn't realize the Weasleys were so well stalked."

"Well Davis, what can I say, apparently Molly has quite the appetite," Harry replied fondling one of the dildos he brought back over. "Speaking of which, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione chose, emboldened by the intoxicants going through her system and the toys laid out before her.

"Alright then, how about a little striptease," Harry asked, turning on the wizarding wireless as some sweet jazz began to play.

"Alright, you're on, but only if you join," Hermione counter-offered, taking two shots from Tracey and offering one to Harry.

"Fine, but only if that counts as your dare." Harry replied, taking the shot and downing it.

Loosened up by the free-flowing booze and the amazing day they just had Harry and Hermione start swaying in time with the music as they rub their hands on their own curves and each other. Harry, in particular, enjoy's Hermione's touch on his ass as they slink out of their outer covering and Hermione giggles, giving his rounder, more protruding ass cheek a good-natured slap for their enraptured audience. Slowly Hermione removes her top showing off her butting B - cups and they both pull down their panties simultaneously.

Hermione it turns out, was bigger than Harry, standing out proudly at seven inches with a respectable width of an inch and a half. Harry, on the other hand, had a larger set of testicles, already swollen with excitement from earlier on in the night.

Together they finished with a sloppy, alcohol-fuelled, kiss as Harry cupped Hermione's left breast and Hermione fondled his ass and cupped his golf ball sized balls. As they separated but left their hands on each other and a string of saliva connecting them, they looked at each other through half hooded eyes saying, "Whoa." Before turning to the wide-eyed and turned on Hannah and Tracey and Harry asked the all-important question, "Tracey, truth or dare.

**And I'm alive! Yes, this story is not abandoned, life just… got away from me. Hope you're all doing well and staying safe. I know I said I'd finish the sleepover this chapter but I've got so many ideas and couldn't fit it in while explaining the extra horniness to come with a power system taker from The Venom Peddler, an excellent read, that I thought fit the world I had been building. Yes, Harry is freakishly magically powerful but most of it I see being self-reflected, making him sturdier than his frame would suggest. Comment your thought on the chapter and how you think it turned out, getting the rust off again is always so fun. Until next time, read more smut.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, the characters I'm about to use are owned by J K Rowling and I'm just doing this for fun, please don't sue. Also, J K Rowling is wrong, transwomen are women and trans-rights are human-rights.**

Tracey just stared blankly at Harry for a few moments as her top forms two very visible tents her brain was short-circuited. The only real thought going through her head involved her just realizing while she hadn't considered her friends her type before this, now she'd never not be able to look at them like that now. Almost on instinct the word "...Dare…" left her mouth in a husky whisper that nonetheless everyone could hear.

Harry's smirk was easy to read as he continued to fondle his best friend in his arms, "Why don't you and Hannah work out some of that frustration you seem to have built up and snog for a couple of minutes." He said pointing to the red face, panting Hufflepuff.

"I mean, after that show I could definitely use it, what do you say Hannah, want to give these two a show?" She turned to the wide-eyed Hufflepuff.

"S...sure," Hannah said, taking another shot before surprising Tracey by taking charge and climbed up on top of her and going right in like she'd done this before. As confident as Tracey had seemed before Hannah guided her through the entire session, being the first to slip her tongue into Tracey's mouth as she began to grind against Tracey for the all too pleasurable friction. Tracey moaned, making more tentative movements as she stiffly moved at first before Hannah grabs her hands and places them on Hannah's large B - cups and whispers encouragement as she kisses down her neck leaving hickies in her wake.

"So good," Tracy moaned as Hannah found this delightful spot at the base of her neck, "How'd you get so good at this?" She continued as Hannah expertly, in Tracey's opinion, worked on her breasts teasing them so delightfully, leaving her feeling amazing but giving her no relief, only fueling her lust.

"Us... Puffs... have... our... tricks...," Hannah said, kissing down the valley of her left breast as she undoes her bra latching onto her nipple and does something sinful with her tongue.

"Fuck, I don't care about what you kinky badgers get up to at night, just don't stop!" Tracey shrieked as she released Hannah's delightfully full tits and grabbed her head to keep it in place.

While this was all going on Harry and Hermione only lasted about a minute before continuing their own sloppy makeout session. Hermione moaned as Harry played with her larger cock using his smaller hands to give his first, clumsy handjob.

"Keep it up Harry. I feel so big in your hand." Hermione moaned into his ear while taking his earlobe between her teeth. Her own hands were massaging his balls and started feeding his greedy hole her fingers.

Harry, feeling this intrusion, started humping back as he licked his hand to get some lube for his handjob. Getting into a rhythm with his partner took some time but he and Hermione were soon grunting in lust as their most sensitive areas got their first exposure to another's touch. "Merlin Hermione, m….more please," Harry begged as his growing femboy ass was fed a second finger.

Meanwhile, the other paring had led to Tracey on her back as Hannah's talented tongue played with her weeping flower. "Fuck Hannah! How'd you get so good!" Tracy screamed as her clit found first contact with the slippery appendage exploring her depths.

"While Susan may be more like Hermione, that doesn't mean there aren't plenty of girls like us," Hannah explained pulling up her slick face. " Now shut up and lude this up will yah." The Hufflepuff demanded before shoving a moderately sized butt plug in Tracey's mouth to both get it ready and gag her.

Diving back down, Hannah began using her fingers to play Tracey's clit masterfully while diving lower and exploring the Slytherin's starfish. The plentiful lube she brought and stimulation above had the more submissive girl very relaxed and Hannah made short work of getting her tongue in.

Tracey was overcome by all of the new sensations, in a haze of pleasure that soon saw her coming undone as both of her lower orifices contracted around their intruders and her brain turned to mush. Just when she thought her peak couldn't get any higher Hannah reached inside of the to this point just behind her clit at the same time she reached up for the plug and brought it home deep in the young girl's ass. If asked later she'd swear she left her body as her back arched and a jet of liquid came shooting out of her, coating Hannah in her sex.

Hermione and Harry in the meantime had started sixty-nining but both were spending more time on the other's rear holes. Hermione was doing an admirable job but Harry had two distinct advantages. One, while he might not have been the most impressive with his cocklette, he was lesbian hung with an impressively long tongue. Second, as he discovered with a naughty smile, he could still speak parseltongue while tongue deep in his best friend.

Needless to say, Hermione was losing control quickly. "Harry! I don't think I can hold on much longer!" she screamed after a particularly powerful vibration.

Instinctively Harry pulled up and captured her cock just as she let loose. Hermione milked frankly her biggest load of nut butter in her life into Harry's gullet. As she climbed to nirvana Harry moaned around her sensitive head thoroughly enjoying the taste that was fundamentally Hermione.

"Thanks, Harry…. Sorry I… couldn't hold out for you," Hermione panted after coming down.

"It's no problem. I'm sure we can figure something out." Harry replied crawling over his best friend shaking his growing ass while grabbing the double-ended dildo.

With a grunt Harry inserted it half into his hungry hole, enjoying the textured runes running along its flexible length. "Why don't you cum over her and help me finish up. If you can handle it." Harry offered with a daring smirk as half the dildo hung out of his shaking ass.

"You're on Potter." Hermione growled with a laugh before pouncing on her "prey".

Tracey, meanwhile, was just coming to in time to see Hannah with a seven-inch strap on towering over her. "Good, my Slytherslut is awake, thought I broke you." The blonde dominatrix so different from her normal personality said standing over her, caressing her face.

"That… That's Miss. Slytherslut to you." Tracey offered weakly, staring up.

"Sure," Was Hannah's only reply as her hand migrated behind her head weaving into her luscious, sweaty, black locks. "Now why don't you show mistress your appreciation, these runes'll make sure she feels every inch of your pretty little mouth."

Tracey wanted to offer some quippy reply, but between the recent orgasm and the hand of her lust drunk friend gently guiding her to the dildo in front of her she couldn't think of anything. The silicone tasted like Hannah's skin as it passed her lips and she gave her first attempt at head.

Though sloppy and amateurish, full of all the mistakes a first-timer makes, Hannah enjoyed her friends' efforts. This all in spite of the occasional grazing of teeth. "Relax your jaw, you've got this," Hannah said, enjoying the runes that suppressed the gag reflex as it felt like her clit had been enlarged and was currently being blown.

"I think it's about time," Hannah said after a few drool dripping, throat spasming minutes. "Time to give you your madam debut." She finished spinning Tracey around into the doggy style position facing Harry and Hermine, humping each other's asses, sharing the double-ended dildo as both of their cocks leaked copious amounts of cum.

"Enjoy the show, I think you're ready since you're wet enough to drown a puppy back here," Hannah offered as she lined up behind the Slytherin gothic princess. "Here it comes," she said as she slowly entered her friend with a constant, but slow pressure.

Taking her time she was able to slowly stretch her instead of sliding home and ripping her in half like some impatient dipshit, not knowing a hymen wasn't something to be ripped asunder like some kind of virginity seal. "Now comes the fun part"

With that Hannah set a firm pace, building in speed as she aimed for that spot again, right behind her clit driving her crazy. Soon all that filled the room was the smell of sex and moans as the two pairs build to blinding orgasms coating their respective beads with their fluids before quickly getting ready for the next round.

-Harry Potter and the Weasley Family Sissy-

It was around nine the next morning when Molley decided to peek her head in to find the remains of the sleepover that had yet to make their way downstairs. Inside was a sight that filled her heart with pride even as her groin stirred.

The first thing she noticed entering the room was the smell of sex. Sweat, seamen, cum, and ass all invaded her senses. Next, were the figures all grouped together on Harry's bead.

Hermione was fully above the covers with a sheet very visibly glued to her growing ass. Laying on her side the sheet was covering her morning wood as cum, both male, shemale, and female, covered her chest as the sheet was attached vertically to her rear, only held in place and providing some level of modesty by the glue of dried cum. In her mouth was a buttpug that at some point had been repurposed as a pacifier. What showed of her red ass gave the impression of it still being partially filled by one of the dildos Harry had commandeered last night.

"Been there girl, glad to see you let your hair down and had a fun night," Molly whispered as her eyes moved to the other side of the bed.

On the other edge was Hannah who still had her hands firmly planted on Tracey, even as what looked like a butterbeer bottle's neck poked out of the brunette's ass. The Blonde still had the harness on even as she had removed the dildo at some point. Her hair was tied up in a bun to keep it out of the way and her face and groin had the remains of many sloppy orgasms spread upon them, showing the top nature she had shown to the others last night.

"Every group needs one." Molly reminisces, remembering another redhead with Harry's eyes that used to drive her crazy.

Tracey found herself sleeping in the middle of the bed with Harry. Puffy lips, swollen and bruised nipples, the bottle in her ass, and the hickies told the tale. And that was without the smell. The normally bubbly goth clearly had underestimated the mild-mannered blond and had ended up the bottom. Though the smile in her sleep showed she seemed to enjoy it.

"Good thing those are charmed to be unbreakable. Merlin knows I've had a few in the same place too sweetly." Molly giggled before moving onto the last figure also taking up the center of the bead.

Harry was sprawled out on his back. Around his crotch was a surprising amount of cum. Dangling from his ass was the double-headed dildo even as his large, but growing, ass did its best to swallow it whole. Your read right the dildo, even in Harry's sleep, was working its way in. Harry had the most pleased look on his face as he slept close to Hermione and he shuddered, leaking more cum into the pile beneath him.

"Guess he really is a femboy. Such a good one too. I'm so glad you're a part of the family." Molly murmured before kissing him on the cheek and swiping some cum for flavor before leaving.

"I'll give them another hour before I use some vibration charms to wake them up." Molly giggled, remembering one of her favorite ways of waking up, other than Arther sawing his thick tool in and out of her ass.

"I wonder were Arther is?" she questioned out loud, even as the front of her skirt tented after what she'd just seen/ smelled along with the memories of this morning.

**Hi all. Hope you're doing well and staying safe. Sorry about the delay in writing this since I've really been struggling to get it up to write Harry Potter with J K Powling going full terf. I was questioning whether even righting a piece so clearly in favor of trans rights and inclusion as this one was still doing harm because of its connection with the original author. Still not sure how I feel about that but I was filled with some inspiration after writing a chapter for my more serious project. Until next time read more smut, transwomen are women, and trans-rights are human-rights.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! There is a new chapter update but it's over at the site listed below. One of the commenters pointed out that ffa doesn't appreciate this stuff on their site and I get that. So since the younger cast is getting involved the new chapters will be moving over there and I'll just be updating here to let you know where it is along with the address to it. I hope this is an acceptable workaround. Until next time read more smut, transwomen are women, and trans-rights are human-rights.**

**Edit: 8/8/20 Apologies for the confusion. ffa didn't like the copy of the link I typed out to another site. This should work now, you just have to remove the spaces I had to add in and add the dot org part since that seems that sets it off hard.**

**Chapter 11: www. archive of our own works/25757824/chapters/62607739 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all chapter 12 up over on archive of our own, same title as this! Take care and stay safe. Transwomen are women, trans-rights are human-rights.**


End file.
